I Love You More
by KakaIru
Summary: En este mundo existen todas clases de amor. El que ellos comparten es particularmente oscuro y perverso, ¡y lo saben! Pero si bien dicen por ahí: “el que por su gusto muere, que la muerte le sepa a gloria.” Esto es un GaaLee para mi LJ ;D


**Título: **I Love You More **  
Personaje(s): **Gaara, Lee, Neji, Naruto.**  
Pareja(s): **GaaLee, GaaNaru (One-sided) y NejiLee.  
**Resumen: **En este mundo existen todas clases de amor. El que ellos comparten es particularmente oscuro y perverso, ¡y lo saben! Pero si bien dicen por ahí: _"el que por su gusto muere, que la muerte le sepa a gloria."_ Esto es un GaaLee para mi LJ ;D**  
Género: **Angst, Drama, Romance. **  
Advertencia: **Situaciones Adultas, Violencia, Lemon.**  
N/A: **Ahm… Bueno, esto no es lo usual que suelo escribir, así que aprovecho para advertir de antemano XD Este shot no contiene a un Lee delicado, medio nenaza e inocentón como a mí me gustan, sino a uno más bien… un tanto más oscuro, seguro de sí mismo y machote xD Y eso sí, el fic es bastante… bastante poco romantico xD **  
Extensión: **8,075 palabras.

* * *

**I Love You More**

_Un One-shot Gaara/Lee

* * *

_

La primera vez que Lee tocó a su puerta luciendo terriblemente apaleado, la quijada de Gai-sensei casi golpea el suelo. El spandex verde estaba desgarrado y a duras penas colgando de sus hombros lastimados al tiempo que un rastro de sangre descendía por su frente, humedeciendo su cabello negro como la tinta y manchando sus mejillas hinchadas. Lee lanzó un grito suave antes de abalanzarse a los brazos de su sensei. Gai observó, atónito, como su amado pupilo se acurrucaba en su pecho, sollozando como un cachorro abandonado mientras maldecía —¡_maldecía_! ¡Lee, de entre todas las personas!— en voz baja. Envolviendo con gentileza sus fuertes brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo, Gai guió a Lee dentro de su casa y cuidó sus heridas, las cuales eran menos graves de lo que aparentaban.

Eso fue, por supuesto, la primera vez.

La segunda vez que Lee apareció en la casa de su sensei, Gai no necesitó mirarlo a los ojos para saber que esas horribles escenas estaban condenadas a repetirse de nuevo. Dejó que Lee pasara sin dirigirle ninguna palabra de comprensión o entendimiento, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de una agonía fría y un terror paralizante. Lee se sentó sobre el tan familiar sofá, sus ojos vagando sobre las baldosas del piso, sus dedos jugando nerviosamente con la venda sucia que lentamente se deslizaba hacia el suelo, rasgada a pedazos. Mientras Gai fue hacia el baño en busca del kit de primeros auxilios, Lee cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, la cabeza doliéndole como si mil agujas trataran de perforar su cráneo. A lo largo de sus brazos y piernas marcadas de cicatrices, Gai no dejó de notar las frescas quemaduras adornando su piel.

La tercera vez que sucedió, Gai apretó los dientes al comprender que no existía otra persona, además de aquel _demonio_ pelirrojo, que pudiese dañar tan gravemente a su Lee. Gai no era de los que maldecía, pero al tiempo que el magullado pecho de Lee quedaba al descubierto, se encontró a sí mismo condenando una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza al poderoso muchacho.

—Lee, esto tiene que parar —dijo Gai mientras reemplazaba las vendas viejas por otras nuevas, luciendo profundamente herido cuando su pupilo se estremeció a causa del dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Gai frunció el ceño, preocupado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a su joven estudiante de nuevo en el _mismo_ lugar?

—Lo sé —respondió Lee como si pudiera leer su mente. Esa no era la primera vez que aquello ocurría y así como no había abandonado a Gaara la primera vez, Lee sabía que esta ocasión tampoco iba a ser diferente.

Cuando estas escenas se hicieron más y más comunes, Gai tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle a Lee cómo podía tolerar estar involucrado con alguien que obviamente no lo respetaba, no lo amaba como Lee se merecía, y alguien que definitivamente no podía contener su propia ira. Gai se frustraba increíblemente cada vez que veía a Lee ingresar a su departamento cubierto de sangre y con el espíritu quebrantado. Por supuesto que, como cualquier otra noche, acompañó a Lee hacia su habitación y lo observó caer en un sueño profundo, llorando suavemente y llamando a Gaara a mitad de la noche.

Al día siguiente Gai tenía que apretarse el corazón al no poder convencer a Lee de que descansara, viéndole colocarse los pesos alrededor de las piernas, ocultos bajo los calentadores naranja. Al terminar de vestirse, Lee lucía como normalmente, esto es, por supuesto, descontando el notable moretón en su ojo, púrpura y palpitante como si viviera, acompañando los cardenales alrededor de su cuello y los hematomas en su mejilla y mentón. Cualquiera que le hubiese visto, pensaría que acababa de regresar de una misión de Rango S, pero así como Gai sabía la verdadera causa, sus ojos se veían obligados a encerrar las lágrimas cuando hacía una pose 'Nice Guy' en dirección a su entusiasta alumno como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien.

Por supuesto que Gai no fue el único en notar los golpes. Neji había apretado los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas habían abierto la piel de la palma de sus manos, y Tenten había soltado amargas lágrimas jurando 'poner en su sitio a cierto pelirrojo ególatra que aparentemente necesitaba que le patearan el trasero una vez más'. Pero, como cada vez, tal cual la primera, la segunda y las que vinieron detrás de esa, Lee tomó el brazo de su compañera y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Ante la mirada herida de Tenten, el amo del taijutsu había sonreído.

—Porque lo tengo todo bajo control.

**X*x*X*x*X**

Una exclamación de asombro y unos ojos abiertos como platos fueron la única reacción que obtuvo Gaara al encontrar, sentado en una de las mesas del Ichiraku Ramen como usualmente se le encontraba, a su amigo de largo tiempo, Naruto. El rubio estaba temblando incontrolablemente cuando el bol de ramen que sostenía resbaló de sus manos, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos pequeñitos y esparciendo su hirviente contenido por el suelo.

—¡Gaara! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —gritó Naruto inclinándose en su asiento hasta que estuvo a cortos centímetros del impasible rostro del pelirrojo. Sus manos hormiguearon cuando el deseo de rozar con la yema de sus dedos la delicada y pálida piel de Gaara se hizo casi incontenible.

Sin dignarse a responder la pregunta, Gaara cerró los ojos, sometiéndose al ofensivo escrutinio de su amigo, quien tan sólo lo miraba en una especie de admiración y escepticismo, luciendo claramente impresionado. Gaara tan sólo le permitió tan intensivo examen porque reconocía que no era una visión común la que ofrecía en ese momento. A pesar de llevar, como plastificada en el rostro, la siempre inmutable expresión de desapego e indiferencia total, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que una mancha, cuyo color variaba entre el verde y el morado, descansaba justo en su pómulo derecho, tan cerca de su ojo que daba la impresión de que las ojeras habían decidido multiplicarse e invadir su rostro. Y como si esto no fuese lo suficientemente desconcertante por sí solo, su labio estaba partido al igual que las esquinas de su boca. Además de esto, si alguien se aventuraba a levantarle la camisa y echar un vistazo a su abdomen, habría encontrado un hematoma gigantesco justo sobre las costillas donde, por el molesto dolor que lo aquejaba cada vez que inspiraba, Gaara podía deducir que tenía una, tal vez más, costilla rota.

Minutos después, de pie en medio de la desorganizada y reducida habitación del rubio, Gaara se despojó de la ajustada camiseta negra, exponiendo un pecho amplio y pálido, contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, curiosamente trabajado y, a diferencia del de Lee, sin ni una sola marca.

'_No realmente_', pensó Gaara mientras se sonaba el cuello y se masajeaba el hombro derecho que comenzaba a entumecérsele, recordándole de nueva cuenta que Lee no era lo que solía ser. Aún de haber querido demoler sus huesos hasta que no hubiese de ellos más que trizas, Lee se había fortalecido lo suficiente como para dar pelea, ¡y qué pelea había dado! Aún cuando Gaara intentara aprisionarlo con su arena por todos los métodos que conocía, había sido imposible hacerse de aquella imagen borrosa siempre en movimiento.

—¡Ugh! Gaara, no sé qué demonios pasa entre Lee y tú, pero esta vez _sí_ se pasó —comentó Naruto mientras examinaba la herida que parecía requerir mayor atención. Gaara se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando el rubio presionó suavemente contra su costilla, desencadenando un dolor lacerante que hizo a Gaara recordarle lo humano que _aún_ era—. Esto se ve feo, Gaara. Creo que vamos a tener que ir a ver a Sakura.

—No —negó Gaara con rapidez.

Naruto lo miró intensamente, sus ojos azules llenos de molestia ante la cabezonería de su amigo.

—¡Gaara, que esto no es poca cosa! —señaló hacia el moretón en su mejilla y luego al de su costilla— Esto no es un maldito rasguño, ¡puedes tener algo serio de veras!

—Ya te dije que no iré a ver a Sakura, ni a nadie.

—¡Pero Gaara…! —una mirada matadora de parte del pelirrojo le hizo recapacitar.

Con un leve asentimiento, no enteramente de buena gana, Naruto se apresuró a atender las heridas como mejor pudiese, no pudiendo evitar maldecir por lo bajo su escaso conocimiento médico. Por supuesto, si Gaara no fuese tan terco y accediera a ir a visitar a Sakura-chan, estaba seguro de que ella accedería a no comentarle a Tsunade si se lo pedía, la diestra kunoichi podría hacer un mejor trabajo e incluso dejar sus costillas como nuevas. Pero claro, Gaara nunca iba a aceptar algo como eso…

—No entiendo cómo es que siempre terminan así —murmuró Naruto contemplando el techo de su habitación mientras descansaba sobre la cama. Junto a él, Gaara se recostó sobre su lado sano y permaneció en silencio, sus ojos de color jade dirigidos hacia su amigo pero sin mirarlo en realidad.

Gaara no necesitaba explicar sus acciones o sus motivos, nunca lo había necesitado, ni ante su padre, sus hermanos, ni siquiera ante Lee, muchísimo menos se iba a justificar ante Naruto. Tampoco era como si hubiese mucho que justificar, sobre todo hacerlo sin tener que explicar la compleja relación que el amo del taijutsu y él compartían.

Al principio, Gaara se había cuestionado, una y otra vez, si aquello que Lee decía sentir por él era amor. No, iba incluso más allá de eso, cuando Gaara se preguntaba si lo que _él_ decía sentir por Lee era ese amor del que tanto había escuchado hablar, ese mismo amor que le había sido negado desde su nacimiento, aquella inscripción japonesa que se había tatuado en la frente, aquel sentimiento que parecía mover a todos a su alrededor, excepto a él. Años después, atrapado en una relación intermitente que parecía no tener final y amenazaba con arrastrarlo hasta un precipicio sin fondo, Gaara había llegado a la conclusión de que sí, efectivamente, justo aquello, Amor. No el amor que había idolatrado desde pequeño, no aquel sentimiento que lo había traicionado de tan joven y, definitivamente, no aquella emoción, aquel estado mental, si es que podía ser llamado así, que otorgaba significado a las personas a su alrededor.

Lo que Lee y Gaara sentían era un amor mucho más animalista y más básico, perverso en su naturaleza pero puro en su significado. Gaara sabía, estaba plenamente consciente porque habría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta de ello, de que no podía vivir sin Lee. Sin aquel entusiasta shinobi, si alguien se atreviera a arrebatárselo en una lucha, Gaara no tendría razón ni motivo para continuar existiendo. Imposible seguir adelante sin sus sonrisas y sus abrazos, sin esa calidez que lo desbordaba y esa alegría de vivir que simplemente no podía compararse con nada. Y, con suma complacencia, Gaara estaba seguro de que Lee no podría seguir adelante sin aquello, cualquier cosa que fuese que veía en él, que tan sólo Gaara podía proporcionarle y que lo arrastraba a sus pies, a su cama, a su lado cada vez.

—Había escuchado de parejas que se peleaban —escuchó Gaara como un sonido de fondo en un plano lejano—, pero lo que tienes con Lee es simplemente _enfermo_.

Fue esta palabra, sin embargo, lo que captó la atención de Gaara porque, efectivamente, la relación que llevaba junto a Lee podía ser catalogada como 'enferma'. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se expondría voluntariamente a un contacto invasivo y violento? Gaara sonrió entonces, de forma casi imperceptible, al pensar que, de igual forma, ¿quién podría decir que Lee o él estaban en sus 'sanos juicios'? Gaara no intentaba engañarse con vanas mentiras; él sabía que lo único que lo obligaba a regresar a esa espiral inacabable era, más que nada, el _sexo_.

¿Quién pensaría que placer tan banal sería el mayor vínculo entre ellos?

Claro que ninguno podía comprenderlo —y Gaara _no_ _esperaba_ que lo hicieran—, no podían apreciar aquello que ambos obtenían cada vez que se enredaban en una cama que gemía con pesadez, cuyos muelles rechinaban de forma salvaje cuando ambos se enzarzaban en esa pelea sin cuartel, en esa batalla por una dominancia completa donde sólo podía haber un ganador. Y la victoria era dulce, venía cargada de una sensación de plenitud abrumadora, un estado mental parecido a un coma, entre vivir o morir pero sin hallar un punto medio exacto. Cada experiencia junto a Lee era irremplazable e irrepetible, imposible de obtener con alguien más el placentero cosquilleo que era lo único que lo ataba a la realidad, cuando sus ojos rodaban dentro de sus cuencas incapaces de ver y sus oídos acaparados por el resonante palpitar de su corazón agitado. Era, en pocas palabras, el sexo y lo que conllevaba.

—¿Qué hace falta para que se den cuenta de que no _pueden_ estar juntos?

Fue hasta llegar a ese punto que Gaara _observó_ a Naruto, aunque hubiese sido mejor decir 'perforar con sus duros ojos azules', haciendo que el rubio volteara a mirarle a su vez, notando el cambio en el ambiente. Tragó saliva con dificultad ante el evidente peligro que juraban aquellos ojos aguamarina, cargados de una malicia obscena.

—Iruka-sensei dijo una vez que algunas personas simplemente _no nacen_ para estar juntos, tal vez…

—Iruka-sensei no sabe nada de Lee ni de mí —interrumpió Gaara con voz monótona, levantándose lentamente de la cama, reprimiendo una maldición cuando el dolor en sus costillas se hizo momentáneamente insoportable.

—Pero yo sé, Gaara. Yo te conozco —repuso el rubio de forma consternada, un leve tinte de desesperación en su tono usualmente alegre y animado—. Y también conozco a Lee, sé que es un buen chico y, ¡demonios!, también sé que necesitas amor, te lo mereces, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —cuestionó Gaara observándole desde arriba, el aire maniático que antiguamente lo había seguido como una sombra haciéndose presente una vez más. Casi era como ver al 'antiguo Gaara', al viejo asesino que se bañaba en la sangre de sus enemigos y…

Naruto hizo todo intento para esconder el súbito escalofrío que lo recorrió.

Gaara le regaló una media sonrisa al notar, con sus ojos afilados como los de un halcón, los leves temblores que azoraban al rubio.

—Vas a terminar matándolo —el pelirrojo alzó una ceja retadora y divertida—, o él va a matarte a ti.

Dando la media vuelta, el rostro descompuesto y el corazón entregándose a un ritmo desaforado y aciago, Gaara se colocó su camisa y se echó la calabaza al hombro. En su sitio sobre la cama, Naruto le observaba con una seriedad perturbadora que simplemente no resultaba natural en sus siempre bromistas facciones.

—Se está saliendo de control, Gaara…

Ignorando el dolor que se concentraba en su pecho, donde no llegaba a sentir las heridas físicas, donde los puños de Lee no colisionaban contra sus huesos, Gaara conjuró su arena y se preparó para desaparecer. Lo último que vio, en la esquina de sus ojos, fueron unos labios que le rogaban porque se quedara, si deseaba, porque a su lado encontraría un amor menos furioso…

**X*x*X*x*X**

Lee dirigió una mirada agradecida a su compañero, se apoyó parcialmente en el hombro que le era ofrecido y suspiró de alivio al sentir el fuerte brazo que se deslizó por su cintura, brindándole un confort y una seguridad que muy en el fondo necesitaba, a pesar de su aparente jovialidad y su imperecedera alegría. A su lado, Neji lo guió con sumo cuidado de no empeorar las ya de por sí incontables heridas que marcaban el cuerpo de su compañero, como si sintieran cierta predilección por su piel canela de suave textura y dulce aroma.

No era un secreto para nadie el hecho de que Neji se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia su compañero, y tal vez por esa razón el dolor que sentía, la furia y la frustración, cada vez que le veía aparecer con múltiples heridas a causa de una pelea con Gaara, Neji se sentía perder el control, tan cerca de lanzar al aire su mascarada de genio frío e insensible y tan sólo olvidarse de todo lo que le importaba para concentrarse en lo único que le interesaba. De no ser por su inamovible autocontrol, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que Neji hubiese encarado a Gaara y le hubiese dado su merecido sin importarle el futuro incidente diplomático que esto pudiera acarrear. Lo único que el Hyuga quería era machacar con sus puños desnudos ese rostro serio y duro como roca que no sólo tenía el valor de robarle a la única persona por la que Neji sentía cierto aprecio, cierto innegable apego, ¡sino que además tenía las agallas lastimar a esa persona!

—Neji-kun, ¿podrías quedarte un rato más?

El Hyuga miró a su compañero por encima del hombro, deteniendo sus pasos que lo guiaban lentamente hacia la puerta del pequeño departamento de su camarada. Sentado cómodamente en el sofá, Lee le dedicó una mirada nublada por un deseo que Neji nunca antes había visto allí, no con tanta intensidad y, definitivamente, nunca dirigido a su persona. Y si el tono sugerente por sí sólo no coaccionó ninguna respuesta de su parte, la media sonrisa cargada de efervescencia fue la que le hizo devolverse sobre sus pasos y lanzarse sobre el sofá.

Sus labios colisionaron dolorosamente, más que un beso, más que una caricia, era como un entrenamiento. Era extenuante y violento, dientes mordiendo con desesperación mientras las manos de Lee se aferraban a la espalda de su acompañante, sus ojos fuertemente sellados mientras se entregaba, ciego, sordo y mudo, a una locura que giraba a su alrededor, salvaje y cargada de agresividad.

—Lee… —jadeó Neji tras separarse. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, su respiración agitada a causa de la falta de aire, y por toda respuesta el amo del taijutsu lo tomó del cuello y volvió a impactar sus labios de la misma manera, arrebatándole no sólo el aliento sino la cordura.

Cuando las manos de Neji, temblorosas como su cerebro, porque no podía creer que lo tenía de esa forma, al chico que había protagonizado sus más ardientes fantasías, al objeto de sus miradas y sus suspiros, recostado sobre el sofá y gimiendo dentro de su boca, aferrándose a él como si fuese su única tabla de salvación. Debía aceptarlo, que cada caricia era desesperada y agobiante, pero Neji no podía pedir nada más que aquella piel sedosa que otros labios habían besado ya, habían marcado y golpeado. Contempló con asombro las múltiples laceraciones que no se detenían, que se entretejían laberínticamente creando pasajes y caminos que iban desde su clavícula hasta más allá de la línea del vientre; y Neji se vio enajenado, atraído dolorosamente hacia aquella imagen, sus labios palpitando porque anhelaban saborear la amoratada piel.

Sus ojos blancos se alzaron hacia el rostro de Lee, suplicando algo de libertad, pidiendo un permiso que el otro se veía incapaz de darle o, incluso, desinteresado de otorgarle. Sonriendo aquella misma sonrisa, llena de misticismo y de efecto hipnotizante, sus manos soberanamente suaves acariciando sus mejillas pálidas y depositando decorosos besos sobre ellas, embrujándolo.

El corazón de Neji se estremeció ante el deseo hacia el cuerpo desnudo, hermoso y brillante, que se ofrecía a él. Una víctima dispuesta para el sacrificio, así se veía, y Neji quería reclamarlo, _iba_ a reclamarlo ya. Un hambre voraz se desató sobre los trémulos labios y, menos de un segundo después, Neji sintió un dolor punzante desatarse desde los límites de su cerebro hacia el resto de sus extremidades.

Boquiabierto, las perlas de color lila observaron el huracán violento que lo había azotado contra la pared, robándole el aliento y haciendo arder sus pulmones como si hubiese tragado fuego puro. Con el espanto trepando por su espinazo, Neji contempló directo al ojo de la bestia que, pese al tiempo y la experiencia, seguía siendo, en esencia, el mismo demonio pelirrojo que tantas desgracias había llevado a la villa, y a sus vidas, en el pasado.

—¡¡Lee!! —fue lo primero que pudo gritar, tan sólo la imagen del pelinegro gobernando su mente, preocupado por su bienestar.

Lo vio colocarse de pie lentamente, sus ojos negros llenos de decisión y, extrañamente, de suficiencia.

—¿Ni un día has podido esperar antes de irte a follar a _cualquiera_? —escupió Gaara con desprecio, el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de desprecio y asco, sus ojos azules brillando de ira y traición.

—Deja a Neji fuera de esto —ordenó, porque eso era lo que parecía, Lee sin un ápice de temor cruzando sus facciones. No, no tenía miedo, y fue su obvia seguridad la que alertó a Neji, la que le hizo caer en cuenta de que una poderosa garra de arena le pisaba el pecho, presionándolo contra la pared y, de vez en cuando, comprimiendo su tórax con tanta fuerza que Neji temió que quebrara sus huesos como le había visto hacerle a Lee años atrás, como si fuesen de mero papel.

—¿Debería? —refutó Gaara con diversión, dando tentativos pasos en dirección al semidesnudo pelinegro, quien no había desviado la mirada ni una sola vez.

Gaara rió con soltura, la arena bailando alrededor de sus tobillos como una serpiente a los pies de su amo. En este caso, Lee sabía que la arena era muchísimo más peligrosa y más de temer que una serpiente, pero nada de eso podía hacerle vacilar.

—Sabes perfectamente que él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Por una razón u otra, Neji trató de que esta afirmación, salida de los labios de la persona a la que _amaba_, no le partieran el corazón, por más cliché que esto sonara. Recomponiendo la voz y superando la odisea que suponía siquiera el respirar, gritó:

—¡Lee! ¡No pienso dejarte!

—¡Tsk! ¿Lo oíste, Lee? —soltó Gaara de forma burlona, su arena presionando el pecho de Neji con tal fuerza que le obligó a lanzar un grito estrangulado— _No piensa dejarte_…

A través de ojos entrecerrados, Neji pudo discernir las redondas pupilas de su compañero. Más que las palabras salidas en su dirección, más que el pensamiento de que aquel _jodido_ pelirrojo tan sólo estaba jugando con él, fue la emoción que vio en esos ojos lo que le hizo comprender que aquel chico frente a él no era el usual Lee que conocía. Aquel pelinegro cargado de seguridad, de fuerza, de un poder que no había visto nunca antes, era un joven irreconocible que _no podía_ ser Lee. El Lee que él, y todos, conocía nunca le hablaría de ese modo tan impersonal, con un tono de exasperación tan tremendo.

—Neji, vete de aquí —estuvo realmente tentado de añadir 'antes de que sea demasiado tarde'.

—No voy… no voy a dejarte —replicó Neji entre jadeos, sin aliento y casi sin consciencia, pero plenamente consciente de la bochornosa diversión que brillaba en las pupilas de Gaara.

Lee dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Neji —aclaró el especialista en taijutsu haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, luego volvió la vista al peligroso intruso—. Te pido que te marches. Yo solo puedo encargarme de Gaara.

Y Neji no dudaba de esto, no al verle de ese modo, tan seguro de sí mismo, pero algo en su orgullo se quebró al comprender que, al lado de Gaara, él no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y sintiéndose por primera vez derrotado en todo posible aspecto, Neji asintió levemente. Su corazón cayó hacia sus entrañas al sentir el amarre de la arena intensificarse antes de mandarlo despedido hacia la puerta, fuera de la residencia Rock y hacia la calle, de cara a la noche y las estrellas que se reían, burlonas, ante la amargura de su corazón.

Dentro del departamento, Lee se mantuvo, altivo y distante, en su sitio, sin demostrar la marejada de sentimientos que se revolvía en su interior con cada paso que Gaara daba en su dirección, un aura depredadora siempre rodeándolo.

—Así que… después de todo, _esto_ es lo que recibo —sus ojos gélidos buscaron traspasar a su contraparte más oscura y suave, después de un segundo, con sumo desprecio añadió—. _Traición_.

—¿Traición? —cuestionó Lee con fría incredulidad, un tinte de sarcasmo impregnando cada letra, llenándola de una riqueza que tan rencorosa palabra nunca debería guardar— ¿Acaso no fuiste _tú_ quien me echó de casa como si fuese un objeto inservible?

Gaara asintió.

—Y heme aquí, dispuesto a pedirte que regreses —Gaara estuvo a punto de decir 'dispuesto a pedirte que me perdones', pero resultaba imposible siquiera pensarlo, no ahora, no luego de que Lee…—, pero ya veo que no hay necesidad. No cuando tienes a un amiguito con el cual follar, ¿o no, Lee?

—Pues no sé de qué te sorprendes, Gaara —respondió Lee, claramente insultado con sus palabras pero no estando dispuesto a dejar que le hiciera menos—. Ya te había dicho que no me interesas, que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Además, ¿acaso no haces tú lo mismo con Naruto?

Una sonrisa amarga se adueñó de los labios de Lee, y la misma desapareció rápidamente cuando la arena se lanzó en su dirección sin avisar. Evadió el ataque a duras penas, contemplando la mesita central de la sala hecha pedazos, el vidrio dispersándose por el suelo junto a las cuadros destrozados que Lee mantenía sobre la mesa a causa del furioso ataque apuntado en su dirección.

—Es triste… —susurró Gaara tan bajo que Lee tuvo grandes problemas para escucharle— que todo esto me haga feliz.

Ligeramente sorprendido ante tal declaración, Lee se permitió bajar la guarda, una milésima de segundo que, sin embargo, Gaara no dudó en aprovechar. Su arena se envolvió alrededor de los tobillos del pelinegro y lo lanzó dolorosamente contra una pared, luego otra, y habría seguido, como un gato jugando con su presa, el asustado ratoncito que corre de una garra a otra buscando salida sin saber que está perdido, eso es, claro, si Lee hubiese sido el mismo jovencito de años atrás. Ahora, mucho más experimentado y diestro en su campo, se zafó del agarre haciendo uso de una agilidad asombrosa. Lo próximo que Gaara supo fue que el pelinegro se había convertido en una imagen borrosa y, un parpadeo después, su cuerpo colisionaba duramente contra una pared, dejándolo sin aliento.

Gaara se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando sus costillas cedieron ante el ataque, guiándolo hacia un camino de agonía delirante, sumiéndolo en un frenesí cargado de sensaciones que torturaban cada una de sus células. Nuevamente, como cada vez, Gaara sonrió, su labios partiéndose de tal forma que un sudor frío descendió por la columna de Lee, sus ojos fijos en aquella mueca que era tan familiar pero que no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada vez. Los ojos azulados lucían incapaces de enfocarse en una cosa, pero Lee estaba seguro de que no iba a ser fácil burlarlo. Aún así, a pesar del peligro que representaba el antiguo Jinchuuriki, Lee no se atrevía a temerle.

Adoptando su característica postura de pelea, Lee recibió todo lo que Gaara tenía para dar, y lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro, ínfima pero visible. Sus entrañas palpitaron con fuerza cuando la arena de Gaara alcanzó la velocidad suficiente como para tomarlo del brazo izquierdo y apretar con tanta fuerza que Lee soltó un grito agudo y desgarrador, a su mente llegando de forma inmediata las memorias de aquel lejano examen, su primer encuentro, ¿y quién iba a pensar que tan sangriento escenario sería la base de un amor que iba más allá de todo lo pensado?

Sí, amor, porque Lee sabía que no importaba cuánto o cuántas veces las peleas con Gaara se tornaran en una batalla campal de puños, patadas y Ataúdes del Desierto, él amaba a ese pelirrojo como nunca había logrado amar a Sakura. Mientras más lo golpeaba Gaara, más ardían sus sentimientos por él. No tenía que tener sentido, pero había algo en cada herida que le recordaba lo humanos que eran, lo mucho que se necesitaban, lo endebles que eran sus cuerpos y hasta sus mentes, y así como Lee asestaba un Konoha Senpu a su peligroso amante, o ex-amante si es que alguna vez lograban desligarse por completo, cosa que parecía ilógica, el alumno de Gai comprendía que así como sufría cada vez que tenía que abandonar a su pelirrojo tras alguna pelea, el regreso era infinitamente más dulce, los momentos más atesorados y cargados de cariño aunque tal vez, muy probablemente, volviesen a pelear tiempo después, ya fuese Lee arremetiendo contra Gaara y tratándolo con absoluto desprecio o viceversa. Pero incluso ese juego de nunca acabar, había comenzado a cobrarse las vejaciones sufridas, y Lee ya no se sentía capaz de aguantar mucho más.

—Estoy harto de todo esto… —confesó con voz entrecortada, su pecho subiendo y bajando a una velocidad impactante al tiempo que una estrecha línea de sangre descendía por su herida reabierta en la cabeza, lamiendo su mejilla, cuello y pecho.

—¿Harto? —repitió Gaara observando la sangre atentamente, ignorando el dolor que le cruzaba el cuerpo con una fuerza casi intencional. A su lado yacía la calabaza, porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para cargar con su peso y, en el suelo, a sus pies, su propia sangre manchaba el duro suelo. Habría reído, fuerte y alto, de no haberle supuesto una empresa titánica, porque el simple hecho de verse tan débil y frágil cuando en el pasado hubo de ser un demonio en la categoría de 'intocable' era sencillamente hilarante.

Miró a Lee con sumo amor, porque aquel era el _único_ que lograba hacerlo sentir así.

—Eres el único que me hace sentir humano… —murmuró Gaara perdiendo el balance por un momento.

Lee sintió una oleada de aire caliente golpearle el cerebro ante tal declaración. De su estómago, caliente como la lava de un volcán, brotó la desesperación y la negación en sus fases más puras.

—¿¡Y eso qué importancia tiene!? —chilló a todo lo que dieron sus abusados pulmones, el esfuerzo obligándolo a recostarse sobre la pared a su espalda para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, _eso sería un tremendo error_— Ni siquiera nos tenemos confianza…

Gaara le miró como si no entendiera el alcance de sus palabras.

—No confías en que no traicione tus sentimientos, Gaara —gruñó Lee con exasperación—, así como yo no confío en que aplastes mis huesos con tu arena… _como lo hiciste_ _la primera vez _—lo último fue casi imperceptible, el dolor y el _rencor_ en sus palabras porque si bien Lee podía perdonar, porque Gaara lo merecía, todos lo merecían, aquel chico también, por su propia sanidad mental y por su corazón, pero eso no quería decir que hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido. Las heridas estaban ahí para recordarle, cada mañana y cada noche, lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo, gracias a aquel.

—Tú me _hiciste_ humano —sentenció Gaara sin ninguna emoción impresa en la voz, tampoco sus ojos denotando nada—. Te amo…

Lee apretó la mandíbula, incapaz de contener su desasosiego e inquietud. ¿Era esa su disculpa?

—No puedes, Gaara —insistió, convocando todas sus fuerzas—. _Yo_ no puedo. ¿Para qué? —agachó la mirada, incapaz de decir lo que pensaba, o sentía, tal vez, mirándolo a los ojos— Nada va a cambiar… Volveremos a estar juntos y seremos felices hasta que algo ocurra, hasta que uno de los dos estalle, y nos insultaremos, lo sabes perfectamente. Nos gritaremos mutuamente, te daré un puñetazo, me echarás de casa, y pelearemos hasta que uno de los dos ceda. Pero yo ya no puedo, ya _no quiero_, Gaara.

—¿No quieres? ¿No me quieres? —preguntó Gaara, obteniendo por respuesta un suave asentimiento que, de igual formo, pasó totalmente desapercibido— Pero mientras más me desprecias, más te quiero.

_Más te quiero_.

Aún a sabiendas de que aquel podría ser un fatal, y tal vez último, error, Lee cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron por completo.

—Te acuestas con otras personas —siseó Lee dolorosamente, furioso—, y yo también.

—Ambos somos perversos, Lee —dijo Gaara dando un paso en dirección al reticente pelinegro. Lee le sintió acercarse pero no hizo nada, demasiado atrapado en las palabras y el pasado, en las vivencias que eran lo mismo adoradas y aborrecidas—, los dos estamos mal en nuestros caminos. Pero sólo tú y yo podemos compartir este lazo, y no me importa si no lo entiendo, por eso ni siquiera intento buscarle una explicación.

—No —Lee negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, negándose a creer aquello—. No es así. La única razón por la que estamos juntos es simplemente para acostarnos, nada más. No sientes nada por mí, nada parecido al amor, nada parecido a eso…

—Sabes que no es cierto —replicó Gaara sin sonar molesto, tan sólo… aprehensivo, como si lidiara con un niño pequeño—. Sabes que te amo —se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró en el oído de Lee, observando con sumo placer la forma en que se estremecía—. Esa es la belleza de nuestro amor.

—¡¡NO!! —gritó Lee alzando el rostro súbitamente, sus ojos abiertos al máximo y rebosantes de ira. Sin ánimos de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo soltó un duro puñetazo hacia el rostro de Gaara, sus ensangrentados nudillos, con la dureza de una roca, impactando contra su quijada, sus huesos crujiendo horriblemente ante su ataque.

En su sitio, Gaara escupió sangre a un costado y se llevó una mano al mentón, masajeando suavemente el área lastimada que pulsaba como si tuviese vida propia, augurando un hematoma monumental. Cuando miró a Lee de nuevo, sus ojos parecían haberse encendido de nuevo. Lee esperó el ataque, se preparó para resistir la asfixiante prensa de la arena rodeando su cuerpo. Llevó ambos brazos al frente en una pose defensiva y esperó por el ataque que nunca llegó, al menos no de la forma que imaginaba. En lugar de un Ataúd del Desierto aplastando sus huesos, Lee sintió las manos de Gaara tomando fuertemente sus muñecas.

Contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba, Gaara no era tan débil físicamente, y su prensa resultó tan potente como cualquier otra. Sin poder evitarlo, Lee lanzó un quejido de dolor y protesta cuando Gaara aprisionó sus muñecas sobre la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo. Había _algo_ en esa postura, una razón por la que Gaara había elegido esa y no otra, y tal vez se debía a la intrínseca sensación de desesperanza, de convertirse en víctima, de aceptar, disfrutar, detestar y pelear contra aquel estado de pertenencia total, pertenecer… a _otro_.

—¡¡Gaara!! ¡¡Suéltame!!

Esta vez Gaara no rió, pero sus ojos parecieron reír por él. Estaba tan cerca de Lee, que su aliento humedecía los labios del otro, quien no dejaba de forcejear tratando de liberarse. Eran estos forcejeos lo que más le gustaban, era la pelea, la cacería y el escape que siempre lo dejaba adolorido, gravemente herido, pero significando nada comparado con el placer de momentos como ese.

—Lee, ¿me odias? —preguntó con una curiosidad casi infantil, un deseo casi enfermizo— ¿De verdad me odias?

—¡Sí! ¡Te odio! —rugió Lee con fuerza.

—Bien —dijo Gaara con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Lee, hablando con voz gutural directamente en su oído—, porque luces jodidamente hermoso cuando estás molesto.

Lee lazó un grito ahogado cuando Gaara mordió su cuello con fuerza bruta, sus afilados dientes traspasando la carne y haciendo brotar la sangre. Cuando la lengua de Gaara lamió la herida que recién infligía, Lee tuvo que reprimir el gemido lascivo que escapó de su garganta. Complacido por las reacciones que obtenía del pelinegro, Gaara sonrió, sus labios moldeándose sobre la piel, asegurándose de que Lee pudiese _sentir_ su sonrisa socarrona, clamándolo vencedor de esa ronda.

—Lee… —gimió directamente contra la herida en su cuello, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien sólo pudo gemir, esta vez más quedo, y morderse los labios. Gaara no lo estaba mirando, pero de todos modos no era necesario. Tan sólo imaginando el rostro que debía tener Lee, la forma tan tentadora en la que su rostro se contorsionaba tratando de combatir el placer, era suficiente como para excitarlo. Dando prueba de sus palabras, presionó su cuerpo contra el de Lee, su recién despierta erección chocando contra la del pelinegro. Gaara rió ante esto, robándole a Lee un nuevo estremecimiento— Lee, ¿no comprendes? Todo lo que haces, esas caras, esos sonidos… Hacen que lo único en lo que pueda pensar sea en tomarte, y tan sólo arrojarte sobre la cama y follarte hasta que pierdas toda capacidad de pensar, de andar, de sentir cualquier otra que no sea mi cuerpo moviéndose dentro de ti.

Lee gritó, un sonido extraño que era mezcla de gruñido, gemido y jadeo, al sentir la arena de Gaara destrozando lo que quedaba del entallado spandex, cada zona que tocaba encendiéndose, dejando su piel ardiendo al máximo. Fue cuando la boca de Gaara se unió a la suya en un beso furioso, una nueva lucha que Lee se negó a perder, su lengua batallando hasta doblegar a la otra, sin descanso, acaparando todo lo que hubiese en su camino, monopolizando el sabor, la sensación, el jadeo que nació en su garganta y murió en la confusión de salivas y nociones.

—¡Gaara! —jadeó Lee casi sin aliento, su vista nublada y las mejillas tornándose de un color rojo, casi tan rojo como el pelo de su amante.

Fueron sus ojos, más que su voz y más que el delgado hilillo de saliva que descendía por la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos, lo que dio la pauta para que Gaara soltara las manos que aún sostenía entre las suyas; mismas manos que, nuevamente en libertad, se abalanzaron sobre las telas que envolvían el delgado cuerpo de Gaara, rasgando aquí y allá, haciendo pedazos la rica tela sin importarle nada. Lo único que esas manos deseaban era tener al descubierto la suave piel que era tan blanca y cremosa como la leche. Como un poseso buscó entre cada pliegue, aferrándose a una imagen que le proveía el único sustento a su cordura, o tal vez era locura, tal vez…

—No nos engañemos, Lee —dijo Gaara en tono seductor y grave, de esos tonos que, por sí solos, podían hacer a Lee llegar a un orgasmo—. Porque tú y yo realmente nos amamos, y por eso es que siempre peleamos. Eres el único… —susurró mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos— el único que puede llenar mi adicción —le levantó las piernas sin ni ningún tipo de delicadeza, la cual el otro no necesitaba de igual forma.

—Una adicción… —repitió Lee apresurándose a rodear la cintura de Gaara con ambas piernas, sintiendo las manos del pelirrojo firmemente afianzadas en sus caderas en una prensa dolorosa pero poco importante así como poco importantes serían las posibles marcas que dejarían las huellas de sus dedos. El concepto, por sí solo, resultaba lo suficientemente prometedor, explicaba lo justo y lo necesario, aquel deseo casi animal que sentía por Gaara, por su violencia y por su demencia, pero también por sus sonrisas, sus caricias y sus abrazos— Una adicción de la cual no quiero saber cura —reconoció mientras envolvía al pelirrojo en un fuerte abrazo, besando sus labios con suavidad—. No quiero ser el "alguien" de alguien más, cuando puedo ser _tu_ todo.

—Eres mi todo, Lee…

El pelinegro encontró el aliento suspendido dentro del pecho cuando Gaara alzó sus caderas y, sin advertencia de ningún tipo, le dejó caer sobre su miembro erguido, enterrándose en él lo más profundo que sus cuerpos se los permitieron. Lee lanzó un grito audible tanto por la nula preparación como por la ruda intromisión en su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda en un vano intento de alejarse del dolor que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, hasta sus extremidades, obligando a derramarse esas ligeras lágrimas que mantenía atrapadas dentro de sus ojos.

Gaara maldijo por lo bajo, apoyando la frente en el pecho de Lee, abrumado por el intenso calor y la presión sin límites. Lee temblaba ligeramente, el rostro contraído, por el dolor, el insistente pero aún lejano placer, la sorpresa porque tener a Gaara dentro siempre lo hacía sentirse lleno en cada sentido posible.

Sin regalarle demasiado tiempo para que se acostumbrara, muy pronto se vieron, ambos, envueltos en un vaivén salvaje, en el deseo de ser uno, un solo cuerpo con una sola alma, de fundirse a través de las pieles y la carne. Abriéndose paso por el dolor, por las embestidas que calaban cada vez más hondo; y acompañado por el sonido seco de la carne proclamando carne, inundando todo el departamento, uniéndose a un coro de gemidos eróticos, maldiciones y pedidos.

—¡¡Más fuerte, Gaara!! —exclamó Lee sintiendo las embestidas del pelirrojo haciendo realidad sus deseos, imponiendo un ritmo tan enloquecedor que Lee temió no poder soportarlo. Tenía las uñas clavadas a la espalda del pelirrojo, enterrándose más con cada arremetida, dejando en la nívea superficie visibles senderos de sangre— ¡¡¡GAARA!!!

Iba a morir, eso debía ser. Lee estuvo seguro, e igualmente seguro de que Gaara lo sentía también, cuando la punta de su miembro golpeó un punto exacto que simbolizó la cúspide, y Lee supo que no había nada mejor que eso. Si poder mover su cuerpo, sin siquiera poder hablar, tan sólo sentir y sentir y sentir, a Gaara cada vez que alcanzaba ese puñado de nervios cada vez, guiándolo a la locura, a un paraíso el cual no quería alcanzar por temor a no poder quedarse en él por siempre.

Hubiese rogado porque parara, porque la sensación era insoportable, pero tan sólo los gruñidos de Gaara impactando contra sus oídos le recordaban lo real de su situación, y el hecho de que aquel placer, aquella sensación, era ocasionada por el chico que se movía entre sus piernas a un ritmo frenético, amándolo cada vez más hondo, cada vez más rápido, internándose tan hondo que Lee no fue capaz de discernir quién sentía qué.

—¡Lee! —gimió Gaara contra su oído, propinándole una salvaje embestida que obligó a Lee a cerrar los ojos, el corazón detenido por un segundo, junto al tiempo, junto al mundo.

Lanzó un grito mudo y su cuerpo cayó presa de un potente espasmo, ojos bien abiertos al igual que sus labios mientras el orgasmo lo golpeaba de lleno, su semilla derramándose sobre su abdomen, manchando levemente el pecho de Gaara. Y fue el rostro de Lee el que hizo el truco, fue su expresión de goce total, de una satisfacción dolorosa, fue sentirlo apretando a su alrededor como si deseara llevarlo consigo, y fue el tono de sus mejillas, fue la imagen que dio, la imagen de alguien _suyo_, y Gaara no pudo detenerlo más. Se vino dentro del pelinegro, inundándolo, llenándolo de sí, marcando y recordando que era suyo. Dio un par de embestidas más para hacerlo más fácil, regodeándose en los quedos gemidos que, aún desde la cúspide de su placer, Lee no podía evitar soltar.

—Y esa es la razón —susurró contra su cuello—, ¿comprendes?

Incapacitado de responder, Lee tan sólo cerró los ojos. Pero Gaara sabía que comprendía.

**X*x*X*x*X**

Lee abrió los ojos y enfrentó la mirada turquesa que se balanceaba suavemente sobre su figura precariamente cubierta por la sábana blanca. A su lado, un igualmente desnudo Gaara le regalaba uno de sus rostros desprovisto de expresión, más la diferencia estaba en sus ojos cargados de tantas y tan intensas emociones que, por un minuto, Lee se vio imposibilitado de respirar.

—No comprendo… —susurró Lee, un dolor atroz acaparando sus pensamientos cuando intentó moverse sobre la cama. No sólo el dolor de las acciones pasadas, intimar con Gaara _siempre_ era doloroso, sino también a causa de los golpes, la arena…

—¿Y qué hay que comprender? —preguntó Gaara haciendo un monstruoso esfuerzo para alzar su brazo, tan sólo un poco, y posar la palma de su mano sobre la lastimada mejilla de su amante— ¿La razón por la que no puedo dejarte? ¿Por la que no puedes _dejarme_?

Lee asintió débilmente.

—Es tan simple… —dijo, cuidando de no sonreír por temor a acrecentar el dolor en sus costillas— Si tuviese que correr, ¿a quién acudiría? ¿A qué persona que fuese tan suave y cálida como a quien tengo en mis manos?

—Gaara, pero si esto fuese verdadero amor, no harías lo que hiciste la última vez, lo que haces siempre —recordó Lee con un suspiro. Y si se amaran de veras, él no haría lo que de costumbre, no dañaría a de la forma en que lo hacía; y sin embargo…

—No me importa —dijo Gaara con decisión, su mano apretando ligeramente la mejilla, asegurándose de tener la atención completa del pelinegro. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente—. ¿Quieres herirme? Hazlo. No me importa lo que hagas, pero si te vas… Si te marchas te cazaré, te perseguiré hasta encontrarte. No importa a dónde huyas, allí estaré. Justo detrás ti, en tus pesadillas… —su voz no portaba ninguna emoción, pero Lee pudo ver la amenaza que _nunca_ era en vano— Antes dijiste que me odiabas. Pues si te vas, voy a hacer que me odies todavía más, cuando te des cuenta de que no puedes escapar de mí.

El corazón de Lee latió violentamente.

—Entonces… —dijo, mordiéndose los labios— Si eres tú quien se marcha, Gaara, si llegas a irte una vez más, prometo que no pararé hasta encontrarte y hacerte volver a mi lado. _Juro_ que si llego a perderte, si llegas a retractarte de tus palabras de amor, juro que te mataré, Gaara, porque prefiero matarte con mis propias manos, aún si tengo que acabar con mi vida después, antes que dejarte ir.

Gaara sabía que Lee nunca juraba en vano, sabía que cumpliría su palabra aún si esto le suponía lo muerte. Este pensamiento no hizo sino llenarlo de dicha. Confiadamente, sonrió, acercando el rostro al de Lee y besando intensamente sus labios.

Con ojos entrecerrados y entregado totalmente, Lee sintió, dentro de un beso que le robó la respiración, un sabor característico. Tras separarse, el rostro de Gaara ligeramente pálido, Lee se llevó una mano a los labios. Al contemplar sus dedos manchados de rojo, sus orbes negras se abrieron de tal forma que dieron la impresión de querer saltar de sus cuencas.

—Gaara-kun, estás sangrando… —dijo casi sin poder creérselo.

En su sitio, el pelirrojo asintió, desechando el tema con facilidad.

—Tengo un par de costillas rotas —explicó con voz práctica—. Alguna habrá perforado algo —sus palabras, sin embargo, llenaron a Lee de preocupación.

—¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Sakura-chan! —exclamó Lee con desesperación; pero Gaara tan sólo negó y, cuando el otro intentó decir algo más, le detuvo.

El rostro de Lee, aún mostrando una seria consternación, se dulcificó enormemente ante el cálido abrazo del que fue presa. Como un niño pequeño, Gaara se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Después… —ronroneó suavemente— Vamos después. Ahora sólo quiero estar así, contigo.

—Está bien, Gaara-chan —accedió Lee pasando, a su vez, sus brazos alrededor de Gaara, estrechándolo con fuerza e inconmensurable anhelo. Era eso lo que necesitaba, era _eso_ lo no podía perder, lo que no quería otorgar, aquello sin lo cual no podía vivir—. Te amo, Gaara.

Contra su pecho, embriagándose con su aroma, el pelirrojo respondió:

—Yo te amo más.

Era triste, tal vez, e irracional y tal vez demente, pero yaciendo uno junto a otro, con las risas y el dolor pareciendo lejanos, envueltos en un mundo donde no había cabida para otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos, no importaba nadie más. No importaba Gai-sensei, Neji ni Naruto, nada de lo que pudieran hacer o decir. Y tal vez volvieran a separarse, probable que volvieran a pelear, inevitable el volver a herirse, pero quizás lo más importante no era lo que pasaba durante los actos, sino lo que ocurría en los intermedios, cuando el mundo dormía en silencio y el dolor dejaba de serlo porque, para aquel rompecabezas que eran sus corazones, tan sólo aquel tenía la pieza faltante. Y mientras estuvieran juntos, ¿qué importancia tenía el resto?

_Ninguna_.


End file.
